Brenda Kotter
Backstory She was born in a filthy rich family in a privileged village. She lived free of trouble until he was about 15 years old, but at that point life changed. She explored the country and was gaining a little fame. With determination and some luck, she enjoys life in a ever changing world. But with her cunning and persistence, there's nothing to stop her from doing anything. She could quickly become an unstoppable force. Despite all this success, she is currently learning how to reach full potential. Until, she gets attacked by a wolf and her parents knew and she ended up having to keep herself from danger. She soon realized that she was being bullied so she exacts revenge on them by murder. Biography S1= Pilot Personality Brenda was a relatively new student at Bushmore High School, New Hampshire and befriended the cautious, lonely Olivia. Brenda however transferred to Bushmore to gain bloody vengeance on anyone who goes against her or Olivia. She is sweet, kind and a bit shy and she has her moments where she can speak her own mind but in reality she is superficial and shallow. Her biggest interest in the show was money; however, she admitted there was one thing she liked better: Revenge, as she vows revenge on anyone who did her and Olivia wrong and was even perfectly willing to arrange threatening everyone's life in order to do so. Brenda pretending to be everybody's friend comes off as shy, resistant and genuinely shocked the gruesome murders transpiring. However in reality she is scheming, taunting and infuriated and vengeful. She also is very jealous and easily upset over men as Olivia finally reveals to Brenda that she slept with Paul out of vengeance for her sleeping with Cody whom she expressed to Olivia that she liked. Death Brenda was walking home from being bullied at school and she was savagely killed by a wolf but, her parents saved her and she became a monster. Brenda then exacted revenge on the town by killing all her bullies and when Olivia went against her she tried to kill her but Olivia kills Brenda with a silver knife. Powers and Abilities Brenda has many powers and abilites Shape shifting- "As Bad Karma Goes Around" Brenda begins to transform into wolf form when she sees that she is about to attack She goes through two stages that she goes through when she is angry, the first stage she still has the human body but her teeth grows long and sharp and her eyes turn blood red. When she gets really angry she goes to her second stage where she turns into full grown white wolf, where she begins to attack her victims. Murders Committed * Daniel Jones * Craig Jones * Harmony * Holly Simmons * Chelsea Daniels * Bonnie Tate, Jenny Smith and Cindy Daniels * Officer Jeremy Jones * Donna Turner * Ben Jones * John Rose Category:Human Category:Werewolf Category:Recurring Character Category:Deceased Category:Villian